


Rain and Sunset

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: BoruSara Week 2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sarada knew that no matter what happened, Boruto would come back to her. He always came back and she trusted him. But this rain made her shiver.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 28





	Rain and Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the BoruSara Week 2019. I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : Naruto and Boruto: Naruto Next Generations belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi and Mikio Ikemoto.

How could things turn out so badly ? Sarada wondered for the hundredth time. It was supposed to be a quick and easy mission. There was no prior indication of such a result. Team 7 had to accompany a politician to Suna. But they had been attacked by bandits along the way and while Boruto and Konohamaru were fighting, Mitsuki and Sarada had to protect the politician. The storm rumbled and the small group of Sarada had to take refuge in a cave near the place where they had separated. The lightning tore the sky and the rain began to fall until it was stronger and stronger.

Sarada said she would mount guard. She knew that her mission was to protect the politician and that she had to obey, but it worried her not to know what was happening with Boruto and Konohamaru. She knew that no matter what happened, Boruto would come back to her. He always came back and she trusted him. But this rain made her shiver. She had a bad premonition. She looked in the distance, hoping to see them arrive. She felt Mitsuki's hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. He smiled to reassure her.

‘You are worried about Boruto,’ he said.

Sarada looked away and nodded. It was an irrational fear, she knew it, but she could not help worrying.

‘I'm sure they'll be here soon,’ Mitsuki added.

He smiled at her again and went back to see the politician. Sarada thought of Boruto. Before leaving with Konohamaru, he gave her a huge smile and put his hands on her shoulders, saying :

‘I come back soon.’

Sarada looked in the distance again, but with the rain falling visibility was difficult. After a moment, which seemed like ages for her, she saw a shadow approaching at high speed. She remained on her guard and activated her Sharingan. She recognized Konohamaru who ran towards the cave, with Boruto on his back. Seeing that Boruto was hurt and barely conscious, Sarada rushed to them.

‘Boruto !’ She said.

Konohamaru laid him down and Sarada saw that his t-shirt was covered with blood.

‘He was wounded by a kunai,’ Konohamaru said. ‘I did what I could, but medical jutsus are not my specialty.’

Sarada pulled up Boruto's t-shirt. The wound on his belly was ugly and despite the treatment of Konohamaru, Boruto was still bleeding. Boruto groaned in pain and Sarada had to concentrate to remember what her mother had taught her. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. She could feel the chakra doing its job. She continued the healing process, forgetting no injuries. She was so focused that she did not notice that Boruto had opened his eyes. He put his hand on hers and smiled when Sarada looked at him.

‘I’m fine Sarada. Thank you.’

Boruto sat down with the help of Sarada and Konohamaru. Once Boruto said he was fine, his sensei joined Mitsuki and the politician. Boruto noticed that Sarada's eyes were red and full of tears.

‘Are you crying ?’ He asked worriedly.

He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

‘Of course not !’ Sarada said, pushing his hand away. ‘It's the rain.’

Boruto wanted to tell her that it had stopped raining, but he said nothing. She would never admit it. Boruto smiled to reassure her.

‘I told you I would come back soon.’  
‘You idiot ! Don’t ever scare me like that again.’

Without thinking, she threw herself into Boruto's arms and burst into tears. He hugged her and whispered, ‘It’s okay, I'm fine’. Sarada calmed down after a moment, but they stayed in each other’s arms as the sun set.

_The end ___


End file.
